Field Trip to Capsule Corp
by Android Jennifer
Summary: *complete*Orange Star High School takes a trip to the Capsule Corp. 'nuf said


Disclaimer-I do not own Dragonball Z. I dedicate this story to my friends Allissa and Michelle.  One of Michelle's favorite characters is Gohan. PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  Review

Gohan was in class.  He was sitting next to Erasa and class was about to end when the teacher announced that tomorrow there will be a field trip to Capsule Corp. and that you could bring a parent to school tomorrow if you want to.

"Capsule Corp.?! Oh no Bulma why?  Vegeta will be challenging everyone to fights," he said to himself.

"What Gohan?" asked Erasa.

"Huh? Oh nothing I was just talking to myself."

"So, Videl, are you going to bring your dad? I'm sure he'll enjoy going to Capsule Corp and meeting Bulma Briefs."

"Well I don't think he'll be able to come since he trains most of the day," said Videl.

"Oh ok then, anyways I think it would be one good thing because everyone will be asking for his autograph."

"Are you going to bring any of your parents, Gohan?"

Gohan suddenly looked depressed, "Oh um probably not."

"Huh? What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"Oh uh nothing I'm fine."

BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The bell for the end of school rang.

"So um Gohan why aren't you going to bring your mom or dad?" whispered Videl as Gohan, Sharpner, Erasa and her were walking down the street.

"Well um my mom probably has to do chores around the house."

"What about your dad?"

"Well he's dead. Cell killed him," he said slowly.

"Oh Gohan I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay I'll see you three tomorrow." He said as he turned a corner.

*~*

"Hey mom I'm home!" he said as he walked in the door of the Son house.

"Hello Gohan, so how was your day at school?"

"Um it was great. That reminds me, tomorrow there is a field trip to Capsule Corp and the students are aloud to bring a parent and I was wondering if you could come."

"Oh Gohan, I'm sorry I can't go I have a lot of chores to do around the house tomorrow. I wish your father was here so he could go, but Bulma's house, we've been there a million times before why do you want to go so much now?"

"Well it's with my friends…  I wish dad was here," he sighed.

"I think I will go with you Gohan!" said a voice from up above.

"Huh? Is that you dad?"

"Hi son, I can come back for one day and I'll go with you to Bulma's house."

"Oh Goku are you really coming back? I've missed you so mush!" said the surprised mother.

"Yes Chichi I've missed you too. I'll be here at home in the morning."

"Oh yeah! Goku's coming back!"

"I can't wait till tomorrow," said an excited Gohan, "I have to do my homework now." He said and went to his room.

"Okay Gohan I can't wait until tomorrow either," she said excited.

"Gohan! Dinner time!" his mother called.

"Coming!" he said as he walked from his room, Goten was already at the table.

"I hope you guys are hungry." Said their mother as she put down the food.

"Not for meatloaf," said Gohan's little brother.

"You'll eat what I put on the table."

During dinner, Chichi told Goten about his father coming back tomorrow. 

"Thanks mom." Said Gohan when he was done.

"Your welcome Gohan now time for bed you have to wake up bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay Mom good night," he said.  He got ready for bed and then went to sleep.

In the dining room Chichi told Goten that he could go over to Trunks' house after dinner to spend the night but only if he doesn't tell Bulma, Trunks, or Vegeta about his dad coming back.

"But why Mom?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise for them."

"Oh okay I promise," said the little Saiyan.

"Gohan! Get up your father's going to be here soon and school starts in 20 minutes!"

"Okay Mom I'm up," he grumbled as he got up he looked at the bed next to him, "where's Goten?" he asked, as he got dressed.

"He went over to Trunks' house to spend the night right after you went to bed last night."

"Oh okay cool."

"Hey Gohan!" said Goku as he appeared by the table.

"Huh? Dad! Yeah he's back Dad's back!"

"Oh Goku, I've missed you so much!" said Chichi with tears forming in her eyes.

"And I've missed you Chichi," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Here's your lunches the school called me and told me to pack a lunch for you because you are going to eat at Bulma's house," she said as she handed Gohan and Goku lunches.

"So ya ready to go Gohan?"

"Yep," he said smiling.

"Okay let's go," he said as they took off flying, "Bye Chichi!"

"Yeah bye mom!"

"Good bye and have fun!"

"Oh man we're almost late!"

"Hey Gohan don't worry here put your hand on my shoulder."

"Huh? Oh okay," he said as he put a hand on his dad's shoulder as Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

"Let's go," and the two Saiyans disappeared. They reappeared in front of Orange Star High School.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Hey no problem Gohan so where are your friends I want to meet them."

"Um probably in the classroom," he said pointing.

"Oh let's go then," he said as he started walking to the door.

When they arrived in the classroom Erasa jumped up from her seat, "Hey Gohan!" she said waving.

"Is that one of them?" he asked following Gohan.

"Yep that's Erasa."

"Hey Gohan is this your dad?" she asked when they got to where she was.

"Yes this is my dad, Son Goku," he said pointing to Goku, "Dad this is Erasa."

"Nice to meet you Erasa," he said shaking hands with her.

"This is my mom Mari," she said pointing to the lady next to her.

"Hello Mari," said Goku shaking hands with her too.

"Hello nice to meet you Goku," said Mari.

"Hi," said Gohan shaking hands with Mari also.

"Son Goku?! Are you the one who won the Tenkaichi Budokai the year before Hercule?" interrupted Sharpner.

"Huh? Why?"

"I know that someone named Goku won the Tenkaichi Budokai before Hercule did!"

"Umm yeah that's me I won a couple of those tournaments before. The first one I entered I was 12 years old and I got to the finals but someone named Jackie Chun barely beat me."

"12, that was the junior champion though." 

"No they didn't have any back then."

"Wow! Gohan how come you never told me your dad knows Martial Arts?" asked Erasa.

"You never asked."

"Huh? I remember watching that when I was 13 that was you?" asked Mari slowly.

"Yep."

"Wow." She said shocked.

"I can't wait to see Bulma again, how long has it been? 7 years?" he asked Gohan.

"Yep."

"Time sure does fly when you're training at Grand Kai's planet."

"Dad, your not supposed to talk about that were supposed to be Human's remember?" he whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah I forgot, how's Trunks? He was so cute when he was just a baby and how much has Bulma changed? I bet Vegeta hasn't changed a bit."

"Oh um yeah Trunks is 8 and he's a little taller than Goten he's really strong. Bulma looks a little different and of course Vegeta hasn't changed he's his usual grumpy self."

"Bulma? Trunks? Those are all of the Briefs you know them Gohan?" asked Videl and made Gohan jump. She just came in the classroom and was standing behind him.                                                  

"Huh? Gohan has known Bulma all his life and I have known her since I was 5," answered Goku to everyone's shocked faces.

"Yep I know them Videl."

"Yeah right Gohan," said Sharpner.

"Is this another friend Gohan?" whispered Goku in Gohan's ear about Videl.

"Um yep."

"Oh okay then.  Hello I'm Son Goku, Gohan's father." 

"Hello I'm Videl," she said shaking hands with Goku when Goku turned to talk to Mari Videl asked, "Umm Gohan I thought you told me your dad was dead."

"He is can you see the ring floating over his head? He was aloud to come back for one day."

"Oh I think I need to sit down."

"So your dad couldn't come Videl?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh, no he had to train."

"Who's your dad?" asked Goku.

"Hercule," said Videl.

"Huh? I didn't know that he had a daughter how is he? The last time I saw him was the fight against Cell."

"Cell? You were there?"

"Yep he killed me."

"What?! I'm confused if he killed you then how come you're here?" Sharpner asked.

"Well…oommmppphh. Oh never mind," he started but then Gohan elbowed him in the stomach.

"Okay time to go to Capsule Corporation," said the teacher.

The students and the parents got on the bus.  Gohan and Goku was the last ones on and there was only one seat left and that was next to Videl.  Videl was sitting next to the window and staring out of it.  Gohan and Goku sat next to her.  When they bus driver announced that they had arrived the students and their parents looked out of the window to get a better look at Bulma and her family.

"Hey look!  There they are!" said Robert pointing to Bulma and her family.

Everybody fell over each other trying to get off the bus.  Goku, Gohan and Videl were last.  When the class finally quieted down Bulma spotted someone head over all of the others with hair that sticks up everywhere.  She realized who it was almost instantly and she had tears forming in her eyes.  She blinked, "Hello I'm Bulma, this is my husband, Vegeta and this is my son Trunks," she said introducing them.

"Who's the other one?" asked Glen pointing to Goten.

"Oh this is Trunks' best friend, Goten."

Goten and Trunks noticed Gohan and they ran through the crowd to get to him Goten gave him a hug, "Gohan," they said together.

"They know Gohan?" asked Glen.

"Aww how cute, Gohan is this your little brother?" asked Videl.

"Yep, Goten say hi to Videl."

"Hello Videl," he said shyly.

"What? That's Gohan's brother?" asked Glen.

"Yes it is, now let's go inside and look around," said Bulma.

"Ha ha hello Goten and Trunks," Gohan said, "Goten go talk to Dad," he whispered to Goten.

"Huh? Oh okay," he let go of Gohan and ran to Goku. "Daddy!"

"Whoa there little guy! You're a strong one I guess your Goten huh? You look like me wow!" he said as he put Goten on his shoulders.

"Hello Trunks it's nice to see you again."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Goku, you probably don't remember me because you were only a baby when I last saw you."

They follow the group inside and after Bulma talks about the room and then lets everyone look around it she comes over to Goku, "Goku I've missed you!"

"Me too," he said as he gave her a friendly huh.

_Huh? Kakarot? What's he doing here?_ Vegeta thought while he was leaning against the wall.

Kate, another girl in Gohan's class was with a group of her friends and she was watching Bulma, "That guy just gave Bulma a hug," she said to her friend Lily.

"Who is he?" asked Lily.

"I don't know he looks like Trunks' friend Goten, maybe it's his dad." Kate wondered aloud.

"He looks like Gohan do you want to find out?"

"Yeah sure come on." Lily and Kate go over to Gohan, "Hey Gohan, is this you brother and dad?"

"Huh?" he said as he turned to them, "oh yeah this is my dad Son Goku."

"Hello I'm Lily and this is my friend Kate."

"Hello," said Goku.

"I know where I've seen you from now! You won the Tenkaichi Budokai before Hercule did! Can we have your autograph Goku? Please?" they said.

"Umm sure why not?" he said as they took out a book and pen and Goku signed it.

The two girls looked at the autograph it said Son Goku, "Wow! Cool! Thanks! And Trunks can we also have yours?"

"If you want," he said annoyed. He signed it Trunks Briefs.

The girls squealed, "Thank you!"

"Do you want mine too?" asked Bulma as the girls turned to her.

"Can you please?"

"Sure." She signed it Bulma Briefs, "Just don't ask Vegeta he doesn't like people very much."

"Okay no problem. Ooooo thank you very much!" they said and they walked away back to their group of people.

Videl and Erasa got their autographs too.  Bulma got the class in a group and started talking about how Capsule Corp. served as a home and a laboratory.  When there was a loud voice coming from the corner, it was Vegeta.

"I finally get a chance to defeat you Kakarot."

"Vegeta will you keep it down? Bulma is trying to give a tour here."

"I will not quiet down Kakarot! I'm not going to listen to a bunch of low-level trash!"

Bulma tried to talk over Vegeta's booming voice, "If I want to spend time with my family I could just go upstairs and play with Trunks or talk to Vegeta."

"I heard that Vegeta was really strong and powerful; is he?" whispered Videl to Gohan.

"Yeah but strong is an understatement he's got more strength than it looks and there is only one person who can control him…"

"Will you excuse me for a moment please?" said Bulma. She walks over to where Vegeta and Goku is and smacks Vegeta in the back of the head, "Vegeta will you keep it down I'm trying to give a tour." 

"Onna* if you haven't noticed I'm busy!" he said.

"Vegeta how many times do I have to tell you call me by my name. We've been married for what? 8 years? And you've only said my name once," she said.

"Argh. Humph." 

"That's better," she said as she walked back.

"…is Bulma," said Gohan.

The class had shocked looks on their faces. Everybody was thinking _wow! For a man with all of that rage and strength his wife can overrule him; she must have a talent.  _When Goku, Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks' laughter broke the silence.

"Stop it! Stop it or I'll blast you all!"

They continued to laugh, "Oh Vegeta you're so funny!" said Goku.

Vegeta had a ball of energy forming in his hand.

"Vegeta No! Don't shoot energy blasts in the house!" said Bulma when she saw what Vegeta was up to.

But too late Vegeta had already shot it at Gohan. Gohan was with a group of people.

"No Vegeta!" yelled Goku as he tried to stop it from hitting him but he missed, "Gohan!"

"Huh? Vegeta!" yelled Gohan as he crossed his arms in front of him to block the hit.  The students were really shocked at Vegeta because they thought that he was a person who was always nice and happy but he was the opposite.

"Vegeta! I thought I told you not to do that in the house!!  Now go outside before you really hurt someone," said Bulma in anger.

"Huh? What was that? It must have been some kind of trick," said Sharpner as he looked at Gohan and saw him lower his hands.

"Yeah that's just a cheap trick," said Videl.

"No we're not trying to trick anybody," said Goku.

"Well if it's not a trick then I have never seen it in my life."

"Vegeta! Go now!"

"Argh! Fine!"

"That's better."

"I guess I'll stay here," said Goku.  Goten was playing with Goku's halo, "Goten, why don't you go play with Trunks," he said as he took Goten off of his shoulders and Goten took Goku's halo and ran off with it laughing before anyone could say anything.  "Goten! Give me my halo back or Grand Kai will yell at me!" he said, but Goten was already down the hall and into Trunks' bedroom and didn't hear him, "Oh well I guess I'll get it later."

"Anyways let's move on!" said Bulma, "after the tour is over then you can eat lunch outside."

"Kakarot you're coming with me," growled Vegeta as he grabbed Goku's gi and pulled him outside.

When Bulma was almost done with the tour there was an explosion and the building shook, "Ooo! Vegeta! Gohan can you stay here and watch them for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," she said as she left the hallway.  She went into the backyard and saw Goku and Vegeta fighting.  They were both Super Saiyan and then Bulma started to yell. 

*~*

The kids in the hall heard someone yelling and they looked out of the window and saw two strangers fighting.  They saw Trunks and Goten run outside.

_One of them looks oddly familiar, but from where?  _thought Videl as she looked at Goku.

*~*

"Mom? Why are they fighting?" asked Trunks.

"Ever since your dad met Goku he had to prove that he was stronger than Goku so he has been training with the hope that he will finally beat him." 

"Oh okay, but why are you yelling at them to stop?"

"Because there are students here."

"Oh do you need my help?"

"Let me try one more time okay? Then you can do whatever you want if what I do doesn't work."

"Yeah."

"Vegeta! Get down here this instant!" Vegeta just ignored her so she let out a big sigh, "Goku will you please stop or I'll have to start yelling," she said calmly. 

"Huh?" he said and turned around.

"Kakarot big mistake!" yelled Vegeta as he punched Goku in the side of the face.

"Vegeta!! Will you STOP!!!!" yelled Bulma stomping her foot, "You can take care of this later!!"

"Onna! I…" he started but as he saw the rage building up in his wife's face he stopped, there was no use arguing, "Fine!"

"My dad could of beaten your dad.  If mom hadn't stopped them he would have won," said Trunks to Goten.

"Trunks," Bulma warned.

"Okay mom I'll be quiet."

"Good now let's get in the house and finish the tour, Vegeta go in the gravity room and don't come out 'till the kids leave."

Vegeta stormed off and dropped Super Saiyan before he was out of sight.

Bulma sighed, "I don't know what to do with him, but come on let's go back inside. Goten, give Goku his halo back."

"Awe okay fine," he pouted and pulled the golden ring out of his pocket and handed it to his dad.

"Thanks!"

Bulma went to the porch door; Goku dropped Super Saiyan and followed her, Trunks and Goten.

*~*

The teenagers saw one of the golden haired strangers storm off and his hair suddenly turned black, "Hey that's Bulma's husband! How did he change his hair color like that?" asked Lily.

"And that other golden haired guy just turned his hair black too! Wait a second! That's Gohan's dad," said Glen.

"Bizarre I recognize Gohan's dad when he had gold hair from somewhere, but I just can't remember from where," said a confused Videl.

Bulma walked in the hallway with Goku, Goten, and Trunks behind her, "Sorry to keep you waiting let's continue the tour shall we?" after the tour was done Bulma led them to the backyard and told them that they can eat wherever they want as long as it was in the backyard. 

"Goten? Trunks? Do you want to eat with them? Or do you want to eat at the table alone?" asked Bulma.

"I want to be with my daddy, but if Trunks wants to eat inside then I will too," said Goten.

"Umm let's eat outside," said Trunks after his mom glared at him.

"Yay!" said Goten as he ran outside.

"Wait for me Goten!" said Trunks as he followed Goten.  Bulma started cooking Goten and Trunks' meal while everybody was outside eating.  Goten and Trunks sat down with Gohan, Goku, and Videl.

"Yum! Rice!" said Goku as he looked through his lunch.

"That's not fair," said Gohan, "I only have four sandwiches."

"Don't worry Gohan you can have some of mine," said Goku with a mouthful of food.

"So how is it at Grand Kai's planet?" asked Gohan with a mouthful of food also.

"Oh well it's wonderful, King Kai is always training me because his home was blown up."

"Oh, cool." 

"Goten! Trunks! Lunch is ready!" called Bulma as she carried two huge platefuls of food in her hands.

"Yummy! I'm hungry!" they said together.

"Wow! Look at the size of those plates! That's' enough to feed an army!" said Lily when she saw Bulma.  Lily saw Bulma put the two plates down in front of Goten and Trunks.

"Thanks mom!"

"Thanks Bulma!"

"That sure is a lot of food are you sure you can eat all of it?" asked Videl.

"Yeah no problem," said Trunks.

"Easy," said Goten and he and Trunks as they basically inhaled their food.

Bulma saw that Goku was finished with his lunch and said, "Goku, do you want some more food?"

"You don't have to go through all of the trouble for me."

"No, it's no problem I'm just glad that I can see you again. I'll go get you some more food," she said as she left.  When she came back Goten and Trunks was done with their lunches. "There you are," she said as she put down the plate of food in front of Goku.

"Wow! Thanks, Bulma you're the best," said Goku as he started eating the food at top speed.

"No problem. I just don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" asked Goku with a mouthful of rice.

"Eat all of that food and still be skinny."

"Dad runs it off," said Gohan laughing.

"Vegeta eats almost as much as you do and he doesn't run at all he's always in the Gravity Room."

"I don't know about him he is a mystery; maybe because he trains all the time."

*~*

"Wow look at Gohan's dad eat all of that food," said Erasa.

"Yeah I don't get it," replied Sharpner.

"Goten and Trunks eat as much as he does and why did he wear the orange _gi_ when he was coming here?"

"I don't know they are a mystery."

*~*

"So anyways Bulma how has it been these last years? Anything new?"

"Accept for Hercule saving the world seven years ago," laughed Bulma.

"That's it?" 

"Yep."

"Nobody threatening to blow up the planet? Or take it over?"

"Not at all."

"You mean you are saying that Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta hasn't had anything fun to do for seven long years?"

"Well Krillin got married, Gohan has been studying at home, Piccolo is with Dende and Mr. Popo, and well Vegeta has been like I said in the Gravity Room everyday training with Trunks."

"What? You mean Krillin is married?"

"Yep he even has a daughter."

"Wow. It's about time. Who did he marry?"

"Dad, I think you'll freak out but do you remember when Android 17 and 18 were terrorizing the planet?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah I remember that," he said thinking.

"Well he married Android 18."

"What?! Is this true?" he asked turning to Bulma.

"Yep." She said.

"I haven't heard anything so shocking since Trunks first arrived, told me you and Vegeta were his parents and he will be born in two years. Wow!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Videl.

"Yeah I never went to the past!" said Trunks.

"Oh forget it Trunks we'll tell you later," said Goku and Bulma.

"Fine."

After everyone was done with their lunches Bulma stood up and said, "I hope you've enjoyed coming here to my home."

"Yep we did," said the class.

"The busses should be here in a couple of minutes so if you'll follow me to the front," she said heading inside. The class followed her inside and through the house.  When they passed by the door of the Gravity Room Vegeta was just coming out of it and glared at Goku and the class.  Bulma gave Vegeta a warning look and Vegeta went back into the room.

"Wow she sure does have control over him," said Sharpner.

When the class was out in the front Goku asked, "Goten? Are you coming with us? Or are you staying here with Trunks and I'll come pick you up later?"

"Umm," he said as he looked at Bulma.

Gohan whispered to Goten so nobody could hear, "I think it would be better if you come with us and let Bulma deal with Vegeta."

"Okay I'll come with you," he answered.

"Take care of yourself and if you see Krillin or anybody else can you please tell them hi for me?"

"Sure, thanks for everything Bulma."

"No problem," she said as she gave him another hug.

The busses came around the corner and when everyone was in and seated Goten stuck his head out the window and said, "Bye Trunks! Thank you Bulma! Bye!"

"See ya!" yelled Trunks as he waved to them.

"Goodbye!" said Bulma as she also waved to them.

When they got back to school Goten was back on Goku's shoulders and Gohan was walking next to them, "It was nice meeting you, Videl," said Goku as he waved bye to Videl.

"You too," she said as she waved back.

"Ready to go home Gohan?" he asked turning to Gohan.

"Yeah."

"Goten? Do you know how to fly?" asked Goten's dad.

"Huh? Oh yep Gohan taught me a while ago."

"Okay then let's go." 

"Yeah!" he said as they took off flying.  

*~*

When Videl got home she saw her dad watching his Cell Game videos and one of the blond haired guys looked remarkably like Goku, "Huh?"

"What is it Videl?" said her father.

"That guy, do you know who that is?" she asked pointing to Goku.

"Umm, no I don't he just disappeared after I defeated Cell."

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Videl.

"Huh? What is it?"

"That guy… I just saw him _today_.  He was with us on the field trip.  I knew I recognized him from somewhere.  He's my friend's dad."

"Who's your friend? And what's his dad's name?"

"Gohan and his dad is Son Goku."

"Listen here Videl don't believe what he says about anything okay?" he said cautiously.

"But why?"

"Because I say so.  If he says that he defeated Cell he is lying.  I defeated Cell.  Do you hear that Goku? I defeated Cell!"

For those who would like me to write a sequel to this story I don't know what to write it about so please let me know if you have any ideas. I'm thinking of having a Tenkaichi Budokai, but I don't know. I'm not very good at writing battles.  If you give me ideas I'll pick the best one, maybe I'll put some together.


End file.
